Perfect Storm
by Aracaryn
Summary: "So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse..."
1. Chapter 1: Paranoia

Hello! It's my first time writing a fanfic, yay! But I have to warn you guys that English is not my mother tongue...so yeah.

The idea came from me when I first heard Katy Perry's Dark Horse on MYX channel while I'm researching about different kinds of mental illnesses...I thought it was nice so decided to mix them together and tada! A fanfic! xDD

The pairing is ShizuoxIzaya so hello there Shizaya fans. 8D

I **DO NOT** own any Durarara! characters and of course, the Dark Horse song. I hope you enjoy reading this. :D

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Those footsteps! He's here!

_Hide!_

No...no...no!

Please stop! Go away will you?!

I tried to look back. Lightning flashed, the way was completely clear to see for seconds and the mist of the cold surrounded the night, covering the bright moonlight. He's really out there and he...he's holding something, uhh...an axe! Yes, an axe! Those eyes…Those yellow eyes that were glowing, staring at me…Blood stains all over his body, broken jaw that was torn apart, eyes that seemed to be pulled out, broken limbs and, and, and…No, I can't stand this! His shadow is coming towards me! I have to run...**NOW!**

_You can't get us away. _

_Worthless!_

_Piece of shit!_

_He's near..._

_You are..._

Stop please! Enough...Arghh!

I ran through the halls of my apartment, through the wilderness of this endless night, hoping to find an exit, a peace. But seriously, where can I find that peace?! At the kitchen? No way! There's also someone in there to get me! I saw him; he's giving me a deathly glare, holding a butcher's knife with crimson fluid dripping from it. It makes me paralyzed, unable to move at all! Uhhh what else, at the bedroom? No, there's a Boogeyman waiting for me under my bed! I thought it only existed on children's books but shit, that freak's definitely real! I saw him, I saw him! He's real, they're all real! But where should I go? To the bathroom? Living room? No...no, no, NO!

"Haaah,hah,ahhah" Panting and sweating, the voices inside my head still keeps on haunting me. Whatever I do, they won't stop. Worse, someone is out there nearby coming to get me. Now he's getting nearer and nearer and I shouldn't stop because I know I'll be dead if I were to get caught! But where should I go?! Entertainment room? Storage room? Come on, think! Keep on searching! I think I will gonna faint from nervous breakdown any minute now...

_Run!_

_You have nowhere to hide!_

_Just kill yourself already!_

_Kill..._

_Now!_

No, I won't! Just..please! Go away! Leave me alone!

I really have no idea how many hours had passed since this whole damn thing had happened. My head hurts so badly and now I feel very exhausted. My head feels like it's going to shutdown already...Why is this happening to me? I did not ask for this!

Oh yeah, I forgot that it's **their entire** fault. Ever since they started abusing me, all these things began appearing in my life. And who you ask? Well, they're no other than my parents! I think I experienced all kinds of torture because of them. If you ask me why, then I don't know either. They seemed to hate my entire existence and call me a useless bastard that doesn't have the right to live on the face of this entire planet. Also, if you have the chance to see my body, it pretty much looks like a zoo 'cause you can find different sorts of scars on me. Contracture, Keloid, Hypertrophic scars, all of them. Now you know why I always wear a long-sleeved t-shirt and a long jacket. So fuck him, fuck her, fuck them all! May they rot in hell for all eternity for doing this to me!

I saw a corner and hurriedly went there and hid behind a huge ceramic pot, bracing myself in an infant-inside-the-womb position. Hearing the footsteps getting nearer and nearer makes my heart go wild as if it will burst out like an erupting volcano anytime. I think I'm getting paranoid, am I? No! Izaya, keep it cool. You're a god remember? A **god**! You shouldn't be afraid of them! Now, calm down and close your eyes. Discard all your thoughts. Don't panic. Relax and breathe. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale...inhale...

_Riiinnggg!_

Oh shit.

My cellphone suddenly rang.

But what should I do? Pick it up and answer the call? But he'll hear me and I don't want to die yet! Come on Izaya, think, think! Uhhh..uhhh

_Riiinngggggg!_

_Don't answer!_

_It's dangerous!_

_Danger..._

_You...dead.._

_Riiiiinnnggggggggg!_

Grrrr...Fuck it! I'll answer the call anyway.

Shakingly, I picked my phone up from my pocket and answered it, not even checking who the caller is. "He-hello?..."

"Oi Izaya it's me, Shinra! Hey, are you okay? You sound odd..."

"Oh...uhh...I'm okay! What makes you think that? Haha!" I tried to straighten up myself, trying to keep myself in pace. No, he doesn't need to know any of these! No one should know! Okay Izaya, calm down.

"..."

I took a deep breath. "Don't be stupid Shinra. I'm definitely okay and will always be."

"But you sound tensed..."

_No, he's not concerned._

_He just wants to know how you suffer!_

_He's not a friend._

_Deceiver!_

_Bad!_

_**BAD!**_

"Helloooo, earth to Izaya? Still there?"

"You know, I'm hanging up. Don't dare to call me again or else, I'LL RIP YOUR PRECIOUS NECK AND SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF NIFLHEIM, understand?"

"Uhh, I hope you know that you sounded like Shizuo just now...really." Irritating, he's so irritating...

_See? what did we told you?_

_He's just insulting you._

_Drop the phone. NOW._

You're right…He's not a real friend...He just want to witness me being like this...Isn't he? Yes? Ha! I knew it! He even dared to insult me by comparing me to that brute! That protozoan, he should be the one experiencing this, not me!

"...Not a real friend."

"Huh? I-Izaya?" I heard him gulped. Nervous, huh? Well, fuck you! You're a traitor.

"Deceiver. A Liar."

"Uhh, you're definitely not okay. I don't even understand what you're trying to say to me and you're acting like your beloved archenemy. You…didn't eat anything weird, don't you?"

"..ate you..."

"What? Hey, I don't get you. What's wrong? Oi, you're starting to creep me out!"

"I HATE YOU!"

_Kill!_

_Kill yourself!_

_Kill them all!_

_No friends._

_Alone. No one will be there for you…_

_He's coming!_

_...kill you_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"NO! Arghh..Please!" I closed my eyes tight and blocked my ears using my hand, dropping the phone. Tears began flowing down from both of my two red orbs, trembling badly. My voice finally cracked. Here I am like a wet chick, crying for help, wanting everything to stop. The great god has fallen.

"Izaya! Hang in there, I'll be sending Cel-"

"S-st-stop, g-go away!"

_Hahahahaha_

_He hates you!_

_He'll even send his wife to kill you!_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_He's coming to get you!_

_Hide!_

_Hahahahahaha!_

_You are...worthless!_

_You are..._

"Nooooo! Arghhh! Please stop! Stay away from me!" I clenched my hair tightly; I don't know what to do and can't hold it anymore. The voices, the man, Shinra and-

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Die!_

_Hahahaha!_

_Behind you!_

"Haaahh,ahhh" My vision blurred, breath that fell short, trying to gasp for air, teeth rattling and sweat dripping. Behind me! He's there…behind me! His presence sent shivers to my spine and I can feel his aura surrounding me…Does it mean he knows I'm here? Keep quiet Izaya! Concentrate. All of these were just a dream, snap out of it!

"Stop!...Please…someone….Aaaarrghhh"

"Izayaaaa!"

_Piece of shit!_

_Here he is!_

_Come out, come out wherever you are..._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!_

_No one!_

_He can see you._

_You're pathetic!_

_Tap._

**"MAKE IT STOOOOPPPP!"**

.

.

.

.

.

-End call-

Sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service. Please try again later. Beep. Beep.

* * *

_And there it is, the first chapter. Please review if I should continue this or not. Also, if you have time to correct my grammatical mistakes, I will definitely appreciate it. Thanks! ;w;/_


	2. Chapter 2: Temptation

Hi there again! I know the first chapter is confusing but it will be explained in later chapters. xD

Be warned of Shizu-chan's swearing by the way.

* * *

**Shinra's POV**

_The number you have dialed is not in service. Please try again later. Beep. Beep._

_The number you have dialed is not in service. Please try again later. Beep. Beep._

_The number you have dialed is not in service. Please try again later. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_BEE-_

"Shit..." What had happened earlier has created much turmoil in me. I bit my lower lip from anxiety as I continuously pace back and forth. Hot flashes made its way to my body warning me that Izaya needs immediate help.

Worrying on a situation that you may not know completely and taking an action on it is like taking a risk to enter an inky dark cave that god knows what's inside. But prior from what I heard just now over the phone, I am entirely aware that he's ill even if he says otherwise. Those screams, those pleas, that **fear**, these doesn't make up the Izaya Orihara I knew. And it's absolutely _not_ normal.

I tried calling almost all of his cellphones for about ten minutes now but still gained no answer. He even didn't replied to one of my sent messages to him. Maybe someone already got him? No, let's be poitive here. For someone's or anybody's sake, he is the _great_ Izaya Orihara, the self-proclaimed, human-loving god. But...

_Dammit_.

"Why isn't he answering his phone?!" Exasperated, I slammed my left hand on the table that I was currently using for some experiments. It shook most of my vials while some fell and broke, spilling chemicals on the floor. It didn't bothered me anyway as much as I am extremely worried for my friend right now.

Out of nowhere, a stupid idea popped in my head.

"Ah, right! I better call my wife." I hurriedly searched Celty's contact number on my phonebook and tried calling her. Luckily before I even press the call button, a realization came into the scene that made myself face palmed in frustration.

"How could I forget the fact that my beloved fairy has no head?!" Oh god, I feel so dumb. Well, I can still call her but she's on an errand. I can't interfere my love's work...It might become a disaster.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Glancing at the clock, I clenched my fists and the words of my old friend were still visible in my mind clearly.

_"MAKE IT STOOOPPPP!"_

!

"Okay Shinra, calm down and regain your senses. Think of other options _that _were possible.."

"Let's see...but whom should I call?" Scrolling through my vast number of contacts, only a few made it into selection. Numbers of Kadota and his gang were the first one that I noticed but alas, he said that they were in Shibuya for the whole week around. Other K person?...Oh wait, the Kida kid!

I met this Kida Masaomi not long before. As far as I know, he works under Izaya Orihara and this is a good chance. I pressed the call button hastily. Good thing, he answered at once.

Vrrb. Vrrrb, vrrb. Vrr- "Hello? Masaomi here, who's this?" A cheerful voice greeted me.

"Kida-kun! I need your help please!"

"Oh, Kishitani-san! How may I serve you? You sound terrified though..."

"I-it's about Izaya. Listen, I need you to pick him u-"

"As I would like to help in anyway as possible, I'm afraid that when it comes to that bastard's problems, I stay out of it." He cut short. Seriousness was observed in his voice.

"But please! I know you're the only one who can help me on this matter. He **needs** help!"

"I'm terribly sorry Kishitani-san, I really cannot help you. Besides, if he can stir up troubles for his pleasure then I'm sure he can solve his own problems without a sweat. Try to ask other people."

"Kida, please!"

"Err...I gotta go. My dear friends must be mad at me now for making them wait! See ya!" _Beep. Beep_.

Since Kida was with his colleagues, I guess I have search again. Let's see, people with their names starting with K,M...N? That's it, Namie!

Vrrb. Vrrb, vrrb. Vrrb. Vrr- "Yagiri speaking. Who are you?" Her voice is stern.

"Yagiri-san, I know this sounds unlikely of me, but I need your help."

"What is it? Better make it fast, I'm busy."

"Uhh..busy? I thought it's your day-off today..."

"You're taking too long Kishitani-san. I'm hanging u-"

"Wait! Actually, it's about your boss...You see, he seems to be acting weird when I'm talking to him earlier over the phone. So-"

"Make your statement straight to the point."

"He needs help."

"Well, I don't care what happened to him. Why don't you go to check on him personally?"

"You know that I cannot do that and Celty isn't here. Please, just this time."

"Mind you that he's the one who sent me away for day-off. I'll also have you know, I'm spending the day with my brother Seiji. Call me back if he already died."

"Wai-" _Beep. Beep._

_Shit._

No one seems to help him huh. Everyone loathes him. Asking help from my VIP client Shiki-san will be rendered useless too just like them. Unless...

"...Shizuo." I muttered softly.

Honestly, I'm hesitant to press the call button...

"But he's worth the risk...right?"

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

The day's not shitty and I'm glad. Tom-san let me go home early 'cause we finished collecting debts from the lowlifes in no time. And you know what's the best part? There was no flea that lingered around Ikebukuro to piss my ass off! Peacefulness, that's what I want, not violence like people thought. This day must be blessed so I should celebrate by treating myself at Russian Sushi.

Heading towards the sushi restaurant, I felt my stomach growling and it's like it can't wait to devour sweet treats today. Once I arrived, Simon welcomed me with his usual slang Japanese and of course, his everlasting smile.

"Shi-zuo, welcome! Gonna eat sushi? Sushi good. Must eat! Makes you calm."

"Thanks, Simon." I replied with a bright mood and sat on the nearest table.

"Come, order sushi? Brightens up mood. No anger."

"No need, my mood's already bright today. A dozen of yellow fin and tamago sushi please."

"Right away!" Simon happily left. On the left counter was Dennis. He seems to be surprised.

"Shizuo! What happened? You look very happy today and you kind of ordered dozens of sushi...That's unusual."

Smirking, I replied gently. "I'm treating myself today because I and my boss finished our job early _and_ there's no sign of the flea anywhere."

"Haha! That's great!"

_Few minutes later..._

"Here's your order. Simon can't give that to you 'cause he's entertaining other costumers. Enjoy your meal." He gave me the plates full of sushi with a brief smile then he left.

"Yeah sure." I immediately opened the chopsticks to separate them as I dig on the food. I first took tamago sushi for starters and ate it slowly, savoring the sweety goodness and the softness of the rice. Some minutes later, I realized that I can't believe that I finished all the tamago sushi fast. Even though I already consumed a handful, my stomach still yearns for more. Heh, I can't help it, so I started to eat the yellow fin sushi.

The feeling's so great. I feel like a normal human just like everybody. Oh I wish that every day to be serene as this day. I stopped eating for a while, noticing the sky went dark...Dark, but full of stars that shine bright beyond the horizon. So captivating…

Just as when I'm about to devour the last piece of yellow fin, my phone inside my pocket rang.

_Riiiiinnngggg!_

I took the phone out and checked who might be calling me. Knowing that it was Shinra, I raised my brow in curiosity and answered, but did not speak.

"SHIZUUOOOO!" I jerked and literally fell on my sit when I heard his deafening voice. His cry stang my ears badly, it hurts. A vein appeared on my head and I twitched.

"What the hell Shinra! What's your problem?! My ear hurts." I shouted back, rubbing the insides of my ears.

"You have to do a favor of mine, FAST!"

"I'm already tired. Besides, it's already late! Can't I do it tomorrow?" I demanded.

"No! I need your help right _now_." His voice sounds austere..and nervous? Oh boy, something's fishy. I don't like this feeling at all.

Sighing in defeat, I accepted his request. "Okay, okay but what's your favor anyway?"

He paused. "..."

"What? Oi, hello?"

"Uhhh...I'm not quite sure if you're going to like it though..."

My vein popped in frustration. The chopsticks broke from too much pressure of my right hand, dropping the last bite on the floor. "Dammit, Shinra! Just tell me about it already so I can go home now!" My yell made the other costumers startled and scared. Some even ran away to escape, not wanting my anger to be unleashed to their pitiful lives.

"...uhh...it's about..." His voice was now shaky and unable to form a sentence.

"Alright, I'm hanging up. Now my last yellow fin's wasted, thanks to you."

"No wait! Okay, I'll tell you already. I-it's about..." He paused and softly muttered. "...Izaya."

Hearing the flea's name tore my bright mood ultimately. Punching the table out of anger, the plates and other utensils flew while the rest of the costumers retreated to safety. Dark aura surrounded my body as Simon and Dennis tried to calm the shit out of me.

"WHY. THE. FUCK. I. AM. GOING...TO. **HELP**. THE. FLEA?! Shinra, do you even use your brains?! You want me to spell it out for you? He _is_ my ARCH-NE-ME-SIS!"

"I-I know, I know! But you are my last resort to save him! Plea-"

"GODAMMIT SHINRA! You ruined my day and then you ask me to help the fuckin' louse?! Do _you_ have any death wish?!"

"But he needs help! He's in trouble right now and I don't know what happened to him at this moment!"

I breathe deeply, closed my eyes, trying to calm myself to avoid further damages to the restaurant. "Fuck off. I don't care what happened and I will be **truly** happy if he dies. Now if you excuse me, I-"

"Yes, he may die. But will you accept the _fact_ that you're not the one who was able to kill him?"

"You're neither my teacher nor my parent, Shinra."

"Think about it. You've always said that you're the only one who'll kill him right? Will you let someone to kill him? There's no point in revenging if you're not the one who'll take action about it."

"..." Yeah, he has a point. But...

"So...have you made your decision? Is my reason enough for you?"

"..."

"Hmmm..If ever you accept my favor, I'll let you not pay for your medical bills anymore, even the damages you did inside my house. Sounds good, eh?" 

_Fuck._

That was tempting. 

"..."

"Okay, I'll just find another person who can _help_ me. Thank you for answe-"

I interrupted him from hanging up. Shit's have a very good offer that can't go to waste! "Wait. Okay, fine. What should I do?" I irritatingly agreed to do his favor.

"...Really?"

"For fuck's sake, just tell me what to do already!"

"Ohoho! Nice! I want you to pick him up from his apartment and bring him here at my house, as soon as possible, got it? You know the way to Shinjuku, no?"

"You don't need to tell me the directions 'cause I can find him with the use of his shitty scent. I'll be on my way."

"Thank you so much! I-" _Beep. Beep._

I ended the call right away and stood from my seat to apologize to the two fir the mess I made.

"I'm really sorry Simon for the ruckus I have made. I gotta go." I bowed silently and left without looking at them, ashamed of what I did.

I wonder what the flea did this time...


	3. Chapter 3: Safe?

I apologize for uploading chapters slowly...Anyway, here's the third chapter. I hope this may enlighten your questions from the first chapter, albeit a little bit. :

P.S. I kinda altered and mixed in some events here.

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

"Fuckin' Shinra, making me to bring him the flea this late…" I growled in vexation while walking on the road, following the scent of my said archenemy, not knowing where the exact location is. On a spur of moment, I recalled what Shinra told me earlier.

"_But he needs help! He's in trouble right now and I don't know what happened to him at this moment!"_

He normally doesn't act like this when it comes to that louse. Yes, he consider him as his old friend but he _never_ gave a damn about his problems ever since. It was the **first** time that I heard Shinra plead for help for the sake of him and I was taken aback about it. Actually, like me and the flea's secretary, he simply steers away and ignores all his dilemmas, thinking that they never took event or existed.

I paused for a moment trying to sink in all my thoughts. Seconds later, I jumped on my place when I comprehended that this is a serious case.

"_Ohoho! Nice! I want you to pick him up from his apartment and bring him here at my house, as soon as possible, got it?_ _You know the way to Shinjuku, no?"_

_-as soon as possible, got it?_

_Crap._

Discarding all of my thoughts entirely, I bolted through the streets of Shinjuku like a wind. Adrenaline rushed inside my body, pumping me up, making my body feel light. Numbness has taken over me and conscience throbbed inside my head, telling me to run faster…or else…

"You better not die flea, 'cause I, Shizuo Heiwajima, will be the one to kill youuuu!" I dashed onwards with much faster speed hoping that he's still alive…

Izaya Orihara was my worst adversary ever since I met him on Raira. Our animosity with each other will never be replaced by any other people around the globe, I'm sure of it. He's the greatest bastard I ever knew and will do all sorts of things just to piss me off and let him be chased around 'Bukuro. Likewise, he's the main reason cause why I get unemployed many times. Heck, he even framed me into murder that I did not do. This scrawny little punk also has this god-complex trait that I truly hate. Here, he goes out from his tini-tiny shell and starts manipulating people at his will for his own enjoyment, whether good or bad and that's what make him the **worst** of all. I loathe him so much that I want him to suffer like he did to his poor victims. He deserved to be punished anyway. But then…why am I still going to save him?

I stopped at my tracks and reflected.

"_Hmmm…If ever you accept my favor, I'll let you not pay for your medical fees anymore, even the damages you did inside me house. Sounds good, eh?"_

Right. It's because of Shinra's offer, nothing else.

Better continue running.

_About an hour later…_

"So this is the place…" I murmured. It's an apartment though. However, I assume that he owned that building as a whole. I evoked on riding the elevator thus to take me there in no time.

For the reason that I have no key for unlocking, I settled on budging the door open using my inhuman force causing it to fly away across the room and hit the opposite wall, creating cracks behind it. I have no other choice anyhow.

As I entered his apartment, I felt something…unusual. It was uninviting, unconsciously halting me to go further inside. Something _must_ be really going on around here. Without any hesitation, I advanced inwards.

Knuckling down different rooms, I found nothing, aside from one thing I didn't expect. _Blood_. Trickles of crimson fluid were found all over the floor. My body was suddenly struck by hot flashes.

_Oh shit. This is not good._

_I hope this is not the flea's…_

Following the trails of blood through the halls of the vast apartment, my heart pounds excessively each step I take. My breath fell short when I recognized a number of scratches etched on the walls. I jolted in surprise when the lightning flashed behind my back but was thankful enough because I caught myself off guard. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself, hands balled into fists; just in case a stranger attacked me out of nowhere.

At the end of the hallway, there's a beautifully-made, ceramic potted plant. There's a small space behind there too so I decided to check it out but only to find one of the louse's phones…and his damned flick blade, with obvious spots of blood on it. Picking up the two objects, I kept the blade inside of my other pocket while investigating the phone with my other hand. I had observed that he already received twenty-five missed calls and thirty-two messages. All from Shinra.

I entered the room where the scratches end before its door and it was nerve-wrecking 'cause the scent of the flea became stronger and stronger inside. It means he's somewhere around here, waiting to be found…I guess.

Once again, I looked around to ensure my safety and at the same time, to see if there's any suspicious subjects lurking nearby in the vicinity.

Closing the phone, I took a step forward.

* * *

**Shinra's POV**

"Come on, come on…Shizuo…faster please…" Gritting my teeth, I stood from my seat and once again glanced at the clock. It has been already hours since I called at Izaya's house.

"_NO! Arghh..Please!"_

"_S-st-stop, g-go away!"_

"_Nooooo! Arghhh! Please stop! Stay away from me!"_

"_Stop!...Please…someone…Aaaarrghhh"_

His words still kept on haunting me and these were slowly making me a bit of paranoid, for hours! My head hurts…I want to sleep at the bedroom, yet I can't. I still need to know if he's safe or not. _Oh Kami-sama, let Izaya be safe from any harm._

I headed out to the kitchen to quench my thirst and at the same time, to distract myself. I took a glass from the cupboard, then put out the pitcher from the fridge, pouring the cold water to the glass and drank it straight. It helped me a bit as it washed away my dry throat that was exhausted from calling different people from the past hours. Refreshing.

Turning my head to the window, I began to recall the memories I had with Izaya before.

Izaya Orihara was a very crafty and sneaky information broker that lives by putting people in miserable state or chaotic situations for the sole reason 'to observe his people's reactions from afar'. On the other hand, he's an opportunistic person that plays on both sides for his own advantage.

Even though he's renowned to be the worst and considered as one of the strongest men of Ikebukuro, he has a good heart, just like his long-time enemy, Shizuo.

Once during the time I was walking down the road of 'Bukuro, I saw him skipping and humming merrily, holding a box of fresh fatty tuna from Russian Sushi. Unbeknownst to him (I think), there's a little girl in ragged clothes secretly following him from behind. Sensing that there's someone following him, he turned around and greeted his stalker with a warm smile. Reluctant at first, he gave all of his ootoro to the girl. She must be very hungry.

The girl, now holding the box of ootoro, repeatedly bowed down to him and left with a joy plastered on her face. This time, he didn't cause someone to suffer. Rather, he made a person happy.

Not long after, he detected me hiding in the bush, silently observing him. However, instead of approaching me directly, he just gave me a gentle grin and skipped away.

_I think this is enough justification for him to have the right to live…_

.

.

.

.

.

_Bam!_

A loud thud abruptly intruded my thoughts.

"SHIIINNRRAAAA!" Shizuo came in, destroying the door, again.

Hastily left the kitchen area, I now then proceeded to the doorstep."Shizuo, you came back! How's I-" I was dumbfounded.

_Oh god no…_

I saw Izaya being carried by Shizuo in bridal style, unconscious. His left arm was covered with blood, dripping masses on the floor.

"He stopped breathing."

* * *

_Please review, thanks!_


End file.
